An unwanted past
by Emasari
Summary: ATTENTION! Her family was killed by a gang of demons. He was a demon gang leader. When he finds her unconscious and hurt what will he do? R&R and I'll return the favour
1. prologue

**Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha! But I do own these cookies!**

**Summary: Her family was killed by gang of demons. He was a demon gang leader. When he comes across her, unconscious and hurt, what will he do? Sess/kag**

**Prologue**

"Kagome run!"

"No mama!" the sounds of breaking glass filled the air. "Run Kagome, now!" her mother called to her. Tears streamed down the five year old girls face as she backed away to the doorway. She hit something hard. "Well, well, well what have we got here?" Kagome stiffened. The demon picked her up by one foot and dangled her in the air like a rag doll. "Where do you think you're going?" he sneered. Kagome balled her fists. "Get away from me you jerk!" the young girl took a swing at the demon. "Ha-Ha! You got spunk kid. You'll grow up to be one fine lady. Too bad though… I don't think you're gonna live that long."

"Hey Kouga! Didn't your mom every tell you to **not **play with your food!" a voice jeered from the room where Kagome's parents were. "Shutup Naraku, and I'm not gonna eat her you fool!" yelled Kouga to Naraku. "That's 'Master' Naraku to you. Just bring her here; I want her to watch this." Naraku said. Kouga scoffed. "Why do I have to do what you tell me?! I could be at home relaxing if it wasn't for your stupid plan!" Naraku raised his voice. "Because if you haven't of come I would've sliced you in half!" Kouga sighed and, still holding Kagome, walked into the room were her parents were held. This was the first time Kagome saw the man responsible for all this. He had long black hair and black eyes. He wore black, baggy pants and no shirt. On his back was the signature emblem of the demon gang: Dirt blood denizens, in honour of their leader who was a Hanyou. "You jerk! Let my parents go!" yelled Kagome thrashing in the air. Naraku laughed and raised a clawed hand. Two terrified screams echoed through the house. Kagome never forgot what she saw that dark, dark night.

OoO

Naraku licked the blood off his claws and laughed. "Let her go now." He ordered. Kouga dropped the 5 year old. Naraku kneeled down so that he was eye level with Kagome. "Now, are you going to do **exactly **as I say?" Kagome cried harder. The Hanyou seized her small head and lifted her up. "I'll ask you again." He shook her head. "Are you going to do exactly as I say?" Kagome felt something inside her grow. "…NO!" Kagome yelled at the demon. A white figure erupted from the girls' small body and surrounded her. "What the hell is that?!" yelled Kouga. The figure growled. Suddenly the room was filled with a bright white light, and as it faded… Kagome was gone.

**REVIEW! That's the prologue! Hope you like it! And by the way I was suffering from writers block at the time so don't kill me if it sucks!**

**Spirit**


	2. look what the cat dragged in

**Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha and sorry if it sucks I still suffer from writers block. I am sorry for the massive flashback. And I'm also sorry if Sesshoumaru is a bit OOC. AND I'M REALLY SORRY FOR LACK OF BETTER GANG NAMES!!!!!**

**Chapter 1: 14 years later**

A car whizzed around the corner, "Sesshoumaru slow down!" and then another corner. "Dumbass, I said **slow down**!" and another "God dammit! Sesshoumaru **STOP!**" The car halted almost instantly. "Inuyasha, don't you want to get to work on time." Sesshoumaru said to Inuyasha. Inuyasha nodded. "Well then shut up and deal with it or I will throw you out of the car and then you will have to walk." Inuyasha scoffed. "Keh, I could run there easy!" a clawed hand grabbed him by the shirt collar and threw him out. "Then run." And with that Sesshoumaru, and more importantly, the car, drove off. Inuyasha flipped open his mobile and dialled a number. "Hey Miroku… Yeah can you give me a lift?"

OoO

Sesshoumaru stopped at the local graveyard. It was dark and cloudy, it always was here anyway. The demon walked among the many graves, one or two he would recognise. He stopped at a large statue of an angel. Engraved on the stone below were the words:

_Here lies Rin,_

_Dearly beloved daughter and forever cherished friend._

_1987-2005_

_R.I.P_

The dog demon pulled out a white rose and rested it against the cold, hard stone. "Goodbye Rin." A small tear fell from his golden eyes. It was his fault Rin had died. If he wasn't in the Dirt Blood Denizens Rin wouldn't have died. It happened a year ago. Kouga second in command of the D.B.D had betrayed them and started a new gang and not only were they powerful but they also had the power of a dark priestess named Kikyou. The gang was full of wolf demons and was called the West-Side Wolves. The two clans were fighting one another… And Rin had been caught up in the middle of it all. He closed his eyes trying not to remember what had happened. But, like most bad memories, it came to surface.

OoO

_::Flashback::_

_Numerous demon bodies were strewn across the hard wooden floor. There was no light save for the dim moon beams that streamed in through the windows. "Rin…Rin where are you?!" Sesshoumaru yelled and yanked at the glowing purple chains. His ears twitched nervously as he picked up a small, faint whisper. "S… Sesshou…" Sesshoumaru yanked harder at the chains. He heard a 'click' as the lights flicked on. He saw Rin sitting across from him on a chair and bound by the same glowing purple chains. Then two figures invaded his view. "Kouga. Kikyou." Sesshoumaru glared at the pair. Kouga laughed and walked over to the chair where Rin was residing and leaned on the back. "Now, who have we got here?" Rin trembled. "Sesshoumaru." Kouga turned his attention to the dog demon. "Where's the Shikon no tama?" he asked him. Sesshoumaru gritted his teeth and bared his fangs. "Oh so dog-boy here is getting angry?" mocked the wolf. "Fine," Kouga grinned then nodded to Kikyou. The Miko pulled out a small dagger then chanted a few words. A sickly green flame enveloped the dagger. Kikyou pointed the dagger at Rin's throat. "Will you tell me where the shikon no tama is?" Kouga repeated. Sesshoumaru was dying inside. He looked at Rin as if asking for permission…permission to let her die. Rin looked at him with tear-stained chocolate brown eyes. In her eyes he saw no fear…but acceptance. Sesshoumaru choked on the next word he spoke. "No." he muttered. Kouga's anger piqued. "What?" he demanded. "This, Sesshoumaru does not repeat himself." Rin smiled wryly. He'd never give up. That was one of the reasons why she loved him. Kouga turned to Kikyou. "Kill her." That was when Sesshoumaru died inside as the one he had loved died before his very eyes. _

_::End of massive flashback::_

OoO

Sesshoumaru picked himself up. He couldn't keep mourning over her. He had to let go. He walked back to his car and popped the keys into the ignition and of he went.

OoO

"You're late again Mr. Takahashi." Kikyou scolded. "Oh come on! Who cares? Cant you let it slip just this once?" pleaded the Hanyou. "No Mr. Takahashi, this is the 5th time this week not counting week-ends and the…" Kikyou looked at a piece of paper she had infront of her. "146th time this year. If this happens one more time you're fired." She stated simply and looked back down at some papers. Inuyasha's mouth hung open. "What? You can't fire me! Who else is gonna do… all the stuff that I do?!" He yelled. Kikyou looked back up at him. "Mr. Takahashi please do not raise your voice in my office now I'm afraid that I have to ask you to leave." Kikyou clicked her fingers as two muscly wolf demons appeared. Inuyasha growled. "No way in hell are those guys gonna lay a finger in me!" he barked. One of the thugs walked up to him seizing him by the arm. "Let go of me you oversized rock with arms!" Another got him on the other arm. Inuyasha tugged at the muscly arm. "Hey Mr. Rock with arms your wife wants you!" Kikyou clicked her fingers once more as Inuyasha was dragged out of her humongous office, kicking and screaming with one last yell of. "Don't touch me! You're not my type!"

OoO

Inuyasha landed unceremoniously into his cubical. Inuyasha got up and looked over the edge and glared at the two demons. "Yeah that's right, run away and never come back!" he yelled over to them. "Inuyasha, some of us are trying to earn a living here so can you shut it!" whispered Miroku from the cubical next to him. Inuyasha snorted. "Stupid, crappy office job. No fun… should have become a mercenary or something… they have a lot of fun…" he muttered "Well I better get to work." He said before turning his attention to a pack of multi-coloured post-it notes.

OoO

Sesshoumaru parked his car into his garage and opened the door into his house. "Kirara." He called. No answer. _'Hmmm Kirara is normally around the house.'_ He thought. His eyes widened. _'Shit, Sango is going to have a hissy fit if I can't find her!' _Sesshoumaru inwardly frowned. Sango loved Kirara a lot and if he, or anyone for that matter, lost her Sango would never forgive them… and probably kill them. The dog demon sniffed the air. _'There you are.'_ He followed the scent around the house and out of the back door.

OoO

Sesshoumaru followed the scent into an alleyway. The smell of blood hit his nose. Sesshoumaru raced deeper into the alleyway as the smell of blood got stronger and stronger. Kirara mewed softly pawing at an object. Sesshoumaru's eye widened in shock… for what Kirara was pawing at was no ordinary object… but a body.

**YAYYY! I think I made a cliffy! (Does the cliffy dance) Hope you like it and I am sorry for being really slow and that this is only 3 pages… the last 2 paragraphs sucked. Anyway… thank you to all of you that reviewed! YOU GUYS ROCK!!!!!**


	3. snuggle stalker

**Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha or Halo! Stupid story won't flow! FLOW DAMMIT! Oh yeah and I no longer suffer from writers block! But this is kind of… drabbly… and one more thing. Some people might not like Sess/Rin pairings but Sesshoumaru needs a dead girlfriend and there's no way in hell am I going to put him with Kagura or Kikyou! (I am a Kikyou hater and I'm not that fond of Kagura…) thank you for the reviews!**

**Chapter 2: waking up**

The dog demon looked down at the body. It was female that was for sure, about 19…and she was breathing faintly. Sesshoumaru bent down and examined her more closely. Cuts, gashes and bruises coated her lithe figure, her raven tresses matted together with dried blood and by the looks of it she had a few broken bones. In other words, Sesshoumaru would have thought she was dead if he hadn't come for a closer look.

Kirara nudged the poor girl. _'I can't just leave her here…it goes against my honour.' _Sesshoumaru thought _'Yes…honour…'_ said a little voice inside his head. Sesshoumaru loathed that little voice… mainly because it was normally right. Kirara nudged the girl a bit harder causing her to wince. Sesshoumaru sighed and picked her up bridal-style. "Come Kirara." and with that he started on the long, exhausting journey back home.

OoO

"Green, blue, pink, yellow, green, blue, pink, yellow, green…" Inuyasha muttered while pulling the last post-it note off the pile. 3 or 4 heads were heard plonking loudly onto their desks with whispers of "Finally…" Inuyasha pulled his head over the short wall of his cubicle. "Hey you guys didn't have to listen!" he yelled to his neighbouring cubicles. Miroku looked over at his room-mate "It's hard not to." He said glaring at the Hanyou. "He's right Inuyasha." Sango interrupted. "Keh." Was all Inuyasha could come up with. "I'm going!" the Hanyou picked up his jacket and stormed out of the building.

Miroku maximized a window on his computer. "How about round 2?" he asked Sango. Sango grinned and also maximized a window. "Welcome back to Halo" read the computer. "Ready to be pummelled again houshi?" shooting noises were then heard throughout the office. "Re-spawn in 5…4….3…2…"

OoO

For the second time that day Sesshoumaru unlocked the door to his house. He sniffed the air to see if anyone was home. "Inuyasha get some bandages and warm water hurry!" he yelled to his younger sibling. "Why in the world would you want those for!" the younger yelled back at him, poking his head through the doorway with a can of coke in his hand. Inuyasha's attention suddenly turned to the focal point that was the young girl. "Be right back, you go set her in your bed." He mumbled before dashing to the bathroom.

Sesshoumaru walked into his bedroom and gently laid the young girl down on his queen-sized bed as Inuyasha came rushing back in with a bowl of water a sponge and some bandages. Sesshoumaru bent over the woman and peeled off her baggy blood covered top revealing even more cuts and bruises and deep gashes. Inuyasha whimpered at the sight. The elder picked up the sponge and dipped it lightly in the water pressing it lightly to the wounds, in doing so, started the very long process of dressing the woman's wounds.

OoO

It was hours before the two brothers had finished. They had not removed the under garments, leaving them for Sango to do. "How long do you think it would take for her to heal?" Inuyasha asked. "3 maybe 4 weeks, maybe even more." Sesshoumaru replied. The door opened and Miroku and Sango walked in. "I knocked several times but I guess you failed to hear me…" said the monk-in-training as he laid eyes on the sleeping beauty. A lecherous grin spread across his face. "Sesshoumaru-Sama, Inuyasha-Sama… May I ask you** why** you have a half-naked female in your bed?" he wiggled his eyebrows suggestively. SLAP! The noise of skin on skin resounded loudly throughout the house.

"Pervert."

Miroku rubbed the red handprint on his face. "Now, lady Sango that was a bit much." Sango turned her attention to the raven haired girl. "What! Why is she covered with in blood?" she asked while frantically running up to the girl to examine the injuries. "Atleast someone noticed." Sesshoumaru said. "Can everyone get out and leave her in peace!" Sango yelled at the men. "But…"

"OUT!" without further objection and the will to live, the men hurried out of the room… except for Sesshoumaru. "I said out! What do you want? To see her naked or something?" yelled Sango again. A small 'yes' was heard from outside, then a 'Bonk' soon after. "This, Sesshoumaru, has no wish to see her in the nude but only the wish to see to it that she is safe." The dog demon answered calmly. A soft smile spread across the demon slayer in training's face. "She will be fine." Sesshoumaru nodded and walked out towards the others leaving Sango to tend to the young woman's wounds.

OoO

"You can come in now." Sango called to the men that were waiting outside the door. Miroku was the first to enter, then Inuyasha and lastly Sesshoumaru Her face was now clean and she now wore some satin pyjamas that Sango had leant her… She was still unconscious. Sesshoumaru looked at her and marvelled at her beauty. Her long black hair was clean and brushed and looked so soft, she had fair skin save for the bandages that now covered her injuries, a good form and… well to put it simple she was just gorgeous.

"Thank you very much Sango." Miroku interrupted. Sesshoumaru nodded in agreement. "Hn."

"Hey, Sesshoumaru can I borrow your car?" asked the silver-haired Hanyou to his half brother. "No I think you can run." Inuyasha scowled then turned to Miroku. "What for?" asked the monk-to-be. "Well the late-night shops should be open and I for one think food would be a good thing." Miroku tossed Inuyasha the keys. "Hurry up then and don't forget we need extra food for when she wakes up." Inuyasha nodded and ran outside. Sango eyed the clock on the fall. 10:58. "Ahhhhh! Look at the time! Work tomorrow!" Sango yelped and ran to her room. "Wait for me Sango!" Miroku followed soon after, leaving Sesshoumaru with the girl. The demon sighed and lied down next to the woman and pulled the covers over them both. With that he fell into a light slumber.

OoO

Sesshoumaru felt something snuggle closer into his side. He scooted away. The evil snuggle-stalker scooted back up to him. He scooted away again. The snuggle-stalker followed again. He scooted away…THUMP! He growled. He had fallen out of his bed. A girl's giggle was heard on the bed. Sesshoumaru got up calmly and dusted himself off. The raven haired girl was giggling. "Doesn't it hurt for you to move?" asked the demon. The woman shook her head. "Nope!" she chirped. The dog demon narrowed his golden eyes. _'That was a bit quick.'_ He thought. "See I can get up!" the young woman interrupted and attempted to get up. "Ahhhhh!" she yelped in pain and flopped back down onto the soft bed. "I guess not… but I can move my arms!" She waved her arms around and smiled shyly. Sesshoumaru sighed. "Whats your name woman?" he asked her. The girl pouted. "The name's not woman it's Kagome, come on say it with me! Ka-go-me!" she yelled at him. Sesshoumaru sighed "Kagome then, where do you live?" he asked her. Kagome thought for a moment. "I don't know!" she chirped happily. "Hn…. What do you do?"

"I don't know!"

"Do you have any family?"

"Ummmm," she put a finger to her lips. "I-don't-know!" Sesshoumaru mentally rolled his golden eyes. "So you don't remember anything?" Kagome tried to shake her head. "Ow!" Sesshoumaru growled and looked at her. "Aren't you uncomfortable in that position?" he asked her. "Why do you care?" she snapped at him. _'Woah major mood swing.' _ He thought. "Because no one in my bed will be uncomfortable." He said back to her. Kagome pouted. "Yes I am uncomfortable… a little bit." Without another word Sesshoumaru picked her up and put her back in bed in a more comfortable position. "Now I'm going to go have a shower stay here." He told her putting emphasis on the 'stay here' "Okay!" smiled Kagome giving him the biggest grin he had ever seen. Sesshoumaru picked up a black t-shirt and some jeans. "Be right back." He told her with a nod and then disappeared beyond the bedroom door.

OoO

Kagome played with the covers. _'Bored, bored, bored.' _Was the only thing that was going through her head at the moment. "Hmmm how do you cure bored?" she asked herself. As if on que Miroku burst into the room. "Hey Sesshou… hey whats your name?" he asked her. Kagome cocked her head to the side and then gave him a cute smile. "Kagome!" she said to him. "Well Kagome I'm glad to see you're awake my name is Miroku." Miroku chirped happily. "Mr. Miroku can I ask you a question?" asked the raven haired beauty. Miroku nodded. "What is that boys name?" she pointed to the doorway. Miroku chuckled. _'She must mean Sesshoumaru… payback time for that little hair dye incident.' _He thought evilly. "His name is fluffy-Sama or lord of the fluff." Answered the monk-to-be. "Just don't tell him I told you." Miroku gave her a wink and walked back out shutting the door behind him. _'Lord of fluff?' _Kagome thought.

OoO

Sesshoumaru re-entered his bedroom clad in the white t-shirt and jeans. "Hey, fluffy-Sama?" Kagome asked the dog demon. Sesshoumaru turned to glare at the woman. "What did you call me?" he asked her in a deadly calm voice. Tears welled up in Kagome's eyes. "B-but that's y-your name r-right? You're not angry are y-you?" she asked him stuttering. Sesshoumaru's anger evaporated instantly. "No I'm not angry." He told her. The tears almost disappeared instantly _'Mood swings…'_ "YAY! THANK YOU LORD OF THE FLUFF!" she shouted and attempted to get up to hug him. "Ahhhhh!" she yelled again as her wounds re-opened. Sesshoumaru rushed back to her side. "Stay still and rest!" he growled. "And I'm not angry… just concerned." He added quickly. Kagome looked at him and cocked her head to the side "…Fluffy!" Sesshoumaru groaned. Whoever got her started on this little 'lord of fluff obsession' was going to die. "Anyway would you like something to eat while I send Sango up to re-do your wounds?" he asked her. She nodded. "I'll be right back." And once again he exited the room leaving Kagome bored. _'Bored, bored, bored.'_

OoO

Sango walked in carrying more bandages, antiseptic and a cup of chilled water. "Thirsty?" she asked Kagome handing her the water. Kagome took the cup gratefully and gulped the water down. "Thank you! When is Lord of the fluff going to come back?" she asked the demon slayer to-be. Sango suppressed a giggle. "His name is not lord of…" Sango stopped. _'Payback time for that tar and feather incident'_ she giggled. "I mean yes, yes his name is lord of the fluff and he will be back in half an hour. Speaking of names by the way… what's yours?" she asked Kagome "Kagome, what's your name?" chirped the chocolate eyed beauty. Sango gave her an evil grin. "Inuyasha is my name." Kagome smile at 'Inuyasha' "Okay!" Sango unwrapped Kagome's bandages. "Okay the faster we do this; the faster Lord of the Fluff is going to come back."

OoO

Sango tied up the last bandage. "Okay done." She told Kagome. Kagome beamed. "Yay! Fluffy-Sama is going to come back!" chirped the young woman. Sango laughed at her enthusiasm. "Yes, Fluffy-Sama is going to come back." She agreed. Sango then gathered up all her equipment and with one last wave to the overly-happy girl, walked out the door. _'Hmmmmm if the door isn't closed does that mean I can go out?' _she thought to herself.She tried to get up. "Ow! Guess not." Kagome looked around the room. '_Bored, bored, bored.' _The young girl's eyes darted around the room searching for something to cure the evil that was boredom. Sesshoumaru's room was fairly boring. A queen-sized bed placed in one corner, a desk littered with notebooks and papers, a wooden closet for his clothes and a bedside table. The only things that actually interested her were the drawers on the bedside table and the bed. Kagome reached for the drawers and opened the top one… and pulled out a spray can. The raven haired woman looked at the bottle inquisitively not really knowing what to do with the thing. She shook the bright pink can making it rattle. She grinned. A cure! Kagome popped the top off the bottle and pressed the button. "SHHHHHHHHHH!!!!" the spray can let out bursts of bright pink all over the Inu-youkais bedroom… And that was when Sesshoumaru decided to enter…

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

**Like it? If you like it then review! REVIEW YOUR HEARTS OUT! DON'T LET ME STOP YOU GO AHEAD! Or you can add me to one of your favourites. (Hint-hint) **

**THANK YOU FOR THE REVIEWS!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**

**Spirit. **


	4. Sesshoumaru? Who's that?

**Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha! Thankyou for all the reviews! YOU GUYS ARE THE BEST IN THE WORLD!!!! Sorry I took long to update but… I DREW ARTEMIS! (If you don't know her don't worry. I am not talking about the Greek god by the way)**

**WARNING: I suffer from writers block. Hope you guys don't mind my very OOC ficcy but OOCness is a VERY good thing!**

**Chapter 3: **

He could smell the fumes from a mile away. Bloody spray can. '_Note to self: Never leave **anything** in Kagome's reach_.' Letting out an aggravated sigh Sesshoumaru strode down the hall to his room. _'I leave her alone for 2 seconds and already she's destroyed my bed room.' _The dog demon walked up to his door and grasped the knob and swung the door open. "WEEEEEE!!!" Kagome laughed happily while spraying pink in random directions. Sesshoumaru quickly dodged a burst of fluorescent pink. "Kagome." He called to her. "WEEEEEE!!" another burst of pink came his way. He dodged again. "Kagome." He repeated.

"WEEEEEEE!!!" he dodged again for the third time… but then suddenly… "WEEEE!" a fourth burst of pink hit Sesshoumaru square in the face. "Kagome!!" He yelled wiping the pink away from his golden eyes. Kagome turned to him "Fluffy-Sama! Where have you been?" she asked innocently. _'Innocent my ass.'_ Sesshoumaru wiped some more pink away from his face. "What are you doing with the spray can?" He asked as calmly as he could. Kagome blinked. "You mean the magic bottle?" she asked him. The dog demon nodded. "…Nuthin…" she mumbled. Sesshoumaru held out his hand. "Give it to me."

"No."

"Give it to me."

"No. It's a cure for my boredom!"

"Now woman."

"Never! And its Kagome, say it with me Ka-go-me! Get it through your head!!" she yelled at him holding the 'magic bottle' close. Sesshoumaru snatched the spray can from her grasp and crushed it coating his hands in the horrid, evil colour. "This isn't your house! Everything here is MINE not YOURS so can you stop being such a brat!" He yelled. Kagome's eyes brimmed with tears. "A-are y-y-y-you mad…?" she squeaked. All colour (Besides for pink) drained from the dog demons face as the smell of salt assaulted his nose. _'Oh crap…' _Kagome burst into tears.

OoO

"I can't believe this!" an angry Kikyou fumed. "What? What the hell did I do?!" Inuyasha yelled back at his boss. The dark haired woman placed 8 folders infront of her. "Due to your post-it note gag 8 of our workers have called out of work due to tiredness!" Kikyou screeched. "Reiko, Talwin, Ami, Lara, Rini, Sakura, Tian and that freaky Australian transfer worker, all of them too tired to even get out of bed!" yelled Kikyou slamming the folder of the corresponding person on the desk. "All I did was pick those damn things off the pack and put them in colour order!"

"Yeah and you said each name out aloud! You went on and on for 4 hours and that's all the time you spend at work! They couldn't concentrate and you literally drove them **insane**! " yelled Kikyou. The raven-haired woman then lifted a finger and placed it on Inuyasha's chest…

OoO

Sesshoumaru cradled the girl in his lap rocking back and forth, just like his mother did to him when he was just a pup whenever he had a bad dream. "I'm not mad okay." He muttered to her. "I-I'll h-help c-c-c-clean it u-up if you w-want…" mumbled the young girl. "J-j-just don't be m-mad anymore…" He really made her sad this time. Sesshoumaru glared at the scattered remains of the spray can. _'This is your fault.' _if looks could kill those chunks of metal would be on fire. "I'm not mad okay?" he repeated, this time a little louder. BANG! Kagome leapt up from her seat on his lap. "Yay!" THUMP! And then fell off the bed. It took a few seconds for the information to register in the dog demons head. "Kagome!"

"Ouchie…" Kagome mumbled. Her legs were still on the bed but everything else was on the floor. She raised her arms in the traditional 'pick me up' style. "Lord of the fluff! SAVE ME!! The evil bed of doomyness has tossed me off its back!" she yelled. Sesshoumaru chuckled. At least she's back in 'over-eccentric and playful' mode. _'Wait... Is that a good thing?'_ Sesshoumaru shook his head and picked Kagome up and was about to put her back on the pink bed until…

OoO

Inuyasha barged into the room. "She fired me! She fucking fired me!" he yelled flinging his bag in a random direction. Kagome yipped in surprise then fell from Sesshoumaru's grasp. "GYAH!" THUMP! "Ouchie…" Sesshoumaru went to pick up Kagome but… Inuyasha beat him to it. "Hey let me go!" Kagome squeaked. "Shutup and stop squirming or your wounds will open wench!" growled the Hanyou. Sesshoumaru growled in turn. "Give me the girl and nobody gets hurt."

"Well if you didn't drop her I wouldn't have to pick her up and besides I haven't introduced myself yet so Shutup and wait your turn!" Turning his attention back to Kagome, Inuyasha flashed her a fanged smile. "Hi my name is Inu…GYAH!" THWACK! Inuyasha let out a string of colourful curses. "Bloody hell Sesshoumaru I was just saying hello!" Sesshoumaru stood over the Hanyou with one hand fisted and the other holding a clueless Kagome. "InuBaka his name is InuBaka." With his free hand Sesshoumaru motioned to the triangular dog ears on his brothers' head. "Those are magic ears if you pull them off you get one wish." The dog demon placed a foot on the younger boys back and set Kagome down next to his head. "Give it a shot." He added with a smirk.

OoO

"Should we stop him?" Sango asked. Miroku took another mouthful of popcorn. "No. This is their way of saying 'I love you.' It's a form of brotherly love. I say we just sit back and watch the fun." Sango glared at him. Miroku sweat dropped. "Did I say fun? I mean… Uhhh… love! Yeah love…" Sango sipped at her drink. "Baka."

OoO

"Holy… AHHH! Let go of me wench!"

"They're not coming of Fluffy-Sama!"

"Tug harder."

"AHHHHHHHHH!!" Inuyasha yelled. "Bloody hell; stop tugging my damn ears wench!" Kagome pouted and tugged again. "But I want my wish!" she tugged again. Sesshoumaru smirked. "Maybe that's enough Kagome." Kagome pouted. "Okay 2 more minutes." Inuyasha paled. "NOOOO!"

2 minutes and 5 seconds later

"Okay Kagome I think he's had enough."

"But I want my wish!"

"… Fine, 1 more minute"

OoO

"Do you think we should stop them now?" Sango asked her male companion. "No…" Miroku answered taking another handful of popcorn and shoving it into his mouth. "But Inuyasha is really getting…hurt…there…PERVERT!" THWACK! Miroku rubbed the red handprint on his face. "Sango that was a bit much…"

"What kind of an animal are you?!?!?"

"My dear Sango, I'm only human." Miroku answered with a cheesy grin on his face. "I'm going to go have a shower." Sango huffed. "Lady Sango it's not safe in the shower all by yourself. I will accompany you!" In a matter of seconds Miroku was on the ground unconscious.

1 minute and 28 seconds late

"Okay that's enough Kagome." Said Sesshoumaru picking Kagome up bridal style. The dog demon actually felt pity for his younger sibling. He had been watching Inuyasha get tortured by the girl and boy it didn't look pretty. "Finally!" Inuyasha sighed rubbing his now tinged pink ears. "Goddamit wench don't touch what you can't afford!" He snapped. Kagome huffed and folded her arms infront of her chest. "Stupid evil ears…" She muttered then turned her attention to the dog demon. "Fluffy-Sama, I'm hungry!" she whined. Sesshoumaru mentally kicked himself. _'Idiot that's the reason you went out in the first place.' _"Okay well let's go see what's for…" Sesshoumaru took a glimpse at the clock. 6:21. "Dinner." Sesshoumaru carried Kagome down the stairs and placed her on the couch infront of the television and grabbed the remote. "Do you know how to work this?" He asked her. "Yup!" chirped the young woman snatching the remote from his hands. Sesshoumaru nodded and walked into the kitchen. _'Hmmm now how do you work this thing?'_ Kagome thought to herself.

She pushed a button. The TV came to life. She pressed another button. The channel changed. "Ohhh!" she smiled. With a push, jab, and poke the volume increased and the channel changed again. The show was _It_ the horror movie. "MUAHAHAHHAA!" the clowns voice buzzed out from the TV **(I haven't seen the show. XD) **"EEEK!" squeaked the young girl. "FLUFFY-SAMA!!!!!!!!!!!!"

OoO

The name echoed through out the house. "FLUFFY-SAMA!!!!!!!!!!!!" Kagome called. Within seconds Sesshoumaru was standing besides her. Kagome was on the edge of the couch with a horrified expression frozen on her face. "What happened?" asked Sesshoumaru placing a hand on her shoulder and shaking her gently. Then suddenly… "MUAHAHHAA!" an evil laugh emitted from the television. The dog demon turned his head towards the machine. "You're scared of him?" he asked pointing a clawed finger at the clown. Kagome nodded, expression of pure terror still plastered on her face. Sesshoumaru sighed and went back to the kitchen. He then came out a few moments' later carrying leftover chicken and salad. Sesshoumaru sat down next to Kagome and placed the food infront of her. "That clown is evil…" whispered the terrified woman. Sesshoumaru smirked. "Hn, then I challenge him to a fight." He glanced at the girl. "Who do you think will win?"

"THE LORD OF THE FLUFF!!!!!!!!!!!" Kagome said with a smile.

OoO

A pair of amber eyes peeked out from the shadows and stared at two on the couch. "Lord of the fluff eh?" he muttered darkly to himself.

"Inuyashaaaa! Where did you put my shampoo?!!" Sango screamed from the bathroom. The noise startled the Hanyou and he then fell out of the shadowed corner. "What the…? Sango you just blew my cover!" Sango popped her head out of the bathroom door. "Cover for what?" she asked him. "…nothing." Answered Inuyasha Sango shook her head and went back to her shower.

OoO

"Fluffy-Sama can we change the channel?" Kagome asked the dog demon who was sitting on a leather seat marking some papers. She had just finished watching the movie 'Space Jam.' "Kagome, do you have any family that can take care of you?" Sesshoumaru asked suddenly. Kagome thought for a moment. "I don't know. Why do you ask fluffy-sama?"

"We are going to need to take you home tomorrow. Or see if you have anyone that can take care of you." He muttered. Kagome paled. "No! Never! I don't want to leave fluffy-sama!" Sesshoumaru looked up from his papers. "I have no choice Kagome. I can't keep you here even if I wanted too." Kagome swayed a bit. It surprised her how quickly a good thing can turn to bad. "But…I can't…go…no…" she fainted. Sesshoumaru rushed to her. "Inuyasha, Sango, Miroku get here now!"

OoO

Kagome woke up in chains. Her wounds hurt and her bandages soaked with her own blood. A silver-haired figure walked through the doorway to her cell. "Sesshoumaru?" she called out weakly. Who was Sesshoumaru? Kagome looked up to see the dog demon himself. "Sesshoumaru… help…" she rasped out, lips parched. Her eyes connected with the demon and she gasped. His eyes no longer held that amused glint that showed whenever he was around her, no they were blank. Without emotion. **(Sounds more in character eh? Shutting up now.)** "Sesshoumaru it's me Kagome… Sesshoumaru…?" Sesshoumaru tilted his head to the side and opened his mouth. No words emerged. She could see his lips moving but no sound. Sesshoumaru motioned for someone else to enter her cell. Kagome's eyes widened. The monster, the monster that killed her family.

Naraku.

But how can he still be alive?

OoO

"EEEK!" Kagome awoke again but this time everything seemed more real. She was drenched in her own sweat and surrounded by her friends. Inuyasha, Sango and Miroku… but where was her dog demon buddy? Miroku was the first to speak. "Lady Kagome are you alright?" Kagome nodded. "Yeah… Where is fluffy-Sama?" Miroku smiled pleasantly "he went to go get a good doctor. Don't worry he should be back any minute now." Inuyasha huffed. "Useless wench you have been out for 2 hours and…"

"And we have been so worried!" Sango butted in cutting Inuyasha off. Kagome grinned. "Thank you Inuyasha!" Sango sweat dropped. "Teehee…" she giggled nervously and received a glare from the Hanyou. Suddenly the door was flung open and Sesshoumaru stepped in panting. "I…found… a…good…doctor…." Said the dog demon. Everyone's eyes widened at what they saw.

OoO

A young male fox demon about 17 years old stepped through the door wearing a white lab cloak. His orange hair was held up in a high pony tail and his emerald eyes flashed. "Hello my name is Shippou and I will be your doctor for today."

**Endofchapterendofchapterendoofchapterendofchapter**

**Lol yay! I finally got Shippou in! WOOT! Sorry it took so long for me to update XD. Well there's the chappy hope you guys liked it! If you do like it then… review! Review your hearts out! (holds up gun to Inuyasha's head) Review!**

**Spirit**


	5. Authors note: DONT KILL ME!

**Authors Note: DON'T KILL ME!**

**I'm sorry that I haven't updated in like….forever. It's just that I have all these marvellous ideas in my head. (Marvellous in my opinion anyway) and I just can't seem to get them out! I'm working on the next chapter riiiiight now…. Even if I only have two lines of words on the damn page so far -.-' now before you beat me to a bloody pulp here are my excuses for late chapters.**

**My computer was wiped**

**Refer to excuse 1**

**Computer was taken away for a week**

**High school and homework**

**high school**

**high school in general**

**general high school**

**trying to figure out a way to explain what type of sickness Kagome has. **

**I have to write a 10 page story (Not that hard but annoying) for my teacher.**

**Everything I was working on was wiped due to computer wiping**

**Okay now that's cleared up I have a sneak peak for next chapter LOL I know I don't have that many reviewers but sneak peaks don't hurt!**

"Fluffy-Sama what's love?" Kagome asked looking up at her dog demon friend. Sesshoumaru almost choked on his coffee.

"You want to know what love is?" she nodded her head vigorously. Sesshoumaru sighed and placed his coffee on the table before turning to face the girl.

"It's a cake." Kagome nodded. Sesshoumaru took the hint and continued on. "Love can be sweet…. Or bitter." Kagome nodded again.

"So…. Love is a cake…. And can be a sweet cake… or a bitter cake?" Sesshoumaru nodded.

"So…." Kagome gave him a wide grin. "Can we go make some sweet love!" Sesshoumaru nearly fainted.

"Don't worry Fluffy-Sama! It'll be sweet love! And we can make it even better with whipped cream!" THUMP! Sesshoumaru was out cold.

**HAHA! FEAR MY CRAPPY SNEAK PREVIEW!!! FEAR!!!!!!! IT!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Anyhooooo I hope to update soon. I've been trying to do some original work so yeah…ummm… yeah…**

**CYAZ!**


End file.
